


One Shot Compilation

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, American Sign Language, Animalistic, BDSM, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Cat Ears, Catboy Dean, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Costume Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Cowboy Hats, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Dancing, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Dean, Deaf Dean Winchester, Dean with boobs, Forced Relationship, Kemonomimi, Kink Meme, Kissing, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lapdance, Large Breasts, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mates, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, One Shot, Party, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex, References to Knotting, Riding, Short, Sign Language, Tails, Top Benny, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Sam, Underage Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grouping of kinky one shots I've written for Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel + Bondage. A gift for Nicole. ♥

He breathed in deeply, causing the rope across his chest to pull taut against his clammy skin. His arms were chained above his head, allowing a perfect view of his rosy nipples that were piqued to full attention as a result of the cool dungeon air. His pelvis was left making shallow, forward thrusts into an empty void before him. He had been left kneeling for God only knows how long, and his cock was left untouched, hard, and leaking with precome. He had been instructed to wait for his master’s return before any fun could begin.  
  
Pulling him back to reality, the steel door creaked loudly and opened wide. The candle-lit hallway illuminated the tall silhouette standing in the center of the doorway. With a small huff, the figure briskly stepped closer. The room echoed with very step the figure made lessen the distance between itself and its restricted guest.  
  
With the distance eliminated, the figure towered over its captive audience, causing him to tilt his head up with a silent begging in his blue eyes. He was met by a mischievous grin and glinting green eyes.  
“Now, Cas, I thought I told you to stay still?” the figure tsked at the rope-bound man kneeling on the floor.  
  
“I’m sorry, Dean. I couldn’t help myself.” Cas trailed off as he made another attempt at a shallow thrust of his hips.  
  
Dean placed his index finger on the rise of Castiel’s chapped lips, causing the constrained man to quiet his words. As soon as Castiel’s voice fell silent, Dean reached behind his back and pulled out a ball gag with a black leather strap. He leaned forward and placed the plum-sized object between Castiel’s parted jaws and strapped it against the back of his head.  
  
“Let’s try this again.” Dean teased into Castiel’s ear, allowing his breath to tickle the curves of his pinna.  
  
Dean stepped behind Castiel before he leaned down to grip him on both sides of his hips. Dean raised Castiel’s hips higher into the air, allowing for better access to the angel’s sweet pucker that was still filled to the brim with the anal plug he had left in hours prior.  
  
With spit coating his fingers, Dean plunged his digits into the soft folds of his partner and pulled out the intruding object. A wince appeared briefly across Castiel’s features, but the angel made sure to constrain any noise he may have wanted to expel.  
  
“Still so nice and wet for me, Cas.” Dean purred, draping his body further over Castiel’s back.  
  
Without any further lubrication or scissoring, Dean drove into his partner’s warm, slick hole. With a low moan, Dean began a slow rhythm of moving in an out while Castiel pushed back to further impale himself on Dean’s thick cock.  
  
Castiel began panting, his saliva dripping through the open spaces of his gag and hitting the cold floor beneath. His cheeks brightened with a red blush when Dean’s fingers moved Castiel’s hips to his sensitive nipples. The dominant’s fingers began twisting and tugging against the receptive nubs until Castiel finally gave into his release. Come shot onto the floor and partially painted the ropes across Castiel’s belly.  
  
“Couldn’t wait for me, could you?” Dean clucked with a final thrust before spilling his seed deep into Castiel’s channel, allowing his motion to brush against the submissive’s sensitive gland. Castiel shuddered again, his eyes squinting shut as tears threatened to spill from the corners of his innocent blue eyes.  
  
Licking a strip down Castiel’s collared neck, Dean leaned in close and whispered, “Gonna love you all night long if you keep this up, Babe.”


	2. Kitten-Lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catboy!Dean + blow jobs

The sand-paper rough, pink tongue quickly darted out from between its hiding place behind supple, flushed lips. The raised papillae slid along the outline of Castiel’s weather-beaten fingers. The ticklish sensation continued as Castiel’s other hand was raised and made its way to the top of the creature’s head, planting it firmly among the short blonde roots of its hair. His fingers grazed against the furry, pointed cat ears that rested atop the creature’s head. The ears twitched at the touch, flicking their soft sandy-blonde forms to the side.  
  
The licking took an explorative turn, adventuring from Castiel’s fingers to his chest and then some. When the sensation reached Castiel’s bare belly, he relinquished his grip on the creature and grabbed hold instead of its chin, tilting its head upward into his direct line of vision. He was met with the greenest gaze he’d ever encountered, blended into a face smattered with what seemed like a galaxy-full of lightly shaded freckles. In his peripheral vision, Castiel could barely make out the thin, wiry tail that was flicking across the floor behind the creature.  
  
As Castiel continued to stare down at his curious friend, the creature began to lift both of its hands from the hardwood floor toward Castiel’s half-hard cock that was resting between his legs. Soft palms enveloped and gently stroked Castiel’s member, allowing a further rush of arousal to flood his body. His cock swelled further, turning a purple shade of need.  
  
“Pretty kitty wants it milk, does it?” Castiel chuckled, throwing his head back as he scooted himself closer the edge of his velvet lounge chair. The nude skin of his ass rubbed along the lush material, causing a sensation of further pleasure.  
  
Without further provocation, the cat-like creature rose higher on its knees and ducked its head into the space between Castiel’s thighs. It nuzzled into the space, stretching its lips across the head of the full, hard cock that was now its plaything. The irregular barb-like structure that was the creature’s tongue began to wrap itself around the surface of the hot flesh, and a sucking motion began. The sucking continued, hollowing out the creature’s defined cheeks even more so with each pull. The pumping continued until Castiel released a low, guttural moan, causing him to pull out suddenly from his warm hiding place. The creature was immediately distraught from the absence of its object of attention.  
  
“Worry not, Dean. I’ll get you your milk.” Castiel nodded, spilling his release onto the clean floor beneath and between both him and the creature. When he was finished, a decent portion of his seed was left spilled into a puddle on the floor.  
  
“Drink up, Kitty.” Castiel ordered, watching as his pet bent over on all fours to lick-up his creamy mess. Its tail flicked with excitement.


	3. The Western Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel, costume parties, lap dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my wonderful Hanner. ♡

Sam moved forward into the crowd, pushing past the numerous amounts of costumed party-goers. His brother had somehow managed to convince him to attend the university football team’s costume party. This usually wasn’t his type of thing.  
  
Sam had been left alone to fend for himself once Dean had met up with his boyfriend, Castiel, on the dimly lit dance floor. Typical.  
  
While elbowing a sexy nurse in the shoulder, Sam shuffled forward toward the bar. He plopped himself down onto one of the firm leather stools that lined the bar counter. He rested his elbows on edge of the counter surface and began to run his hands through his shaggy brown hair. His fingers bumped into the two short, stubby horns that were planted firmly atop his head. He was momentarily surprised at the touch of the two unexpected horns until he remembered that he was currently dressed as a bull.  
  
He head a set of two pointed horns, a light-weight gold ring clipped onto his collumella, as well as a brown swaying tail that poked out the back of his trousers. To make the costume even more laughable, he was reduced to wandering around shirtless with only a pair of brown, skin-tight pants and black knee-high leather boots. He felt absolutely ridiculous.  
  
Sam produced a loud sigh, leaning further into the space of the bar. He began to let his mind wander out of boredom. His attention was caught only when he heard a masculine voice clear its throat in front of him. Sam looked up, only to be greeted by a short cowboy with a pair of two breath-taking, golden eyes.  
  
“Howdy, Partner, what can I do for you?” The cowboy nodded at Sam, allowing a quick smile to flit across his tender lips.  
  
Sam took a moment to take in the man standing in front of him. He seemed familiar to Sam, although he couldn’t quite put his finger on it with the out-of-place outfit the man was wearing.  
  
The cowboy was wearing cow-hide chaps with worn brown leather boots overtop a pair of faded blue denim jeans. The man’s pants were held up by a thick belt decorated with a thin line of rope, a fake pistol inside of a hip holster, and a large cattle-skill silver belt buckle. His chest was covered by only a tan suede vest with a gold sheriff star pinned over his heart. His erect nipples were barely peeking through the covering fabric. His skin and shining gold eyes were partially shaded by a rather large cowboy hat that matched his suede vest.  
  
After closer inspection, Sam recognized those eyes— they belonged to Gabe, the short, quirky, senior running back on the football team that he’s had a crush on since his admittance into the university. A hot blush spread across his face, causing his cheeks to burn red with recognition. He couldn’t believe that Gabe was actually talking to him!  
  
He had never gotten up the nerve to speak with the older male, but had always admired him from afar. Only a select few of his closest friends were aware of his obvious infatuation with the senior— Dean being one of them. Sam immediately came to the conclusion that he had been setup.  
  
“You ok, man?” Gabe asked with a hint of a worried tone. He eyed Sam more closely.  
  
“Clearing his throat, and finally catching his breath, Sam responded, “Uh, yeah, Sorry. I actually got’ta go.”  
  
Sam unsteadily rose to his feet, nearly knocking over the bar stool in the process before he turned to leave. He was about to take a step away from the bar when he felt a ring of rope catch over his head and rest on his shoulders.  
  
“Hey now, where are you going so fast?” Gabe called to him, tightening his hold on the rope lead.  
  
Sam didn’t know how to respond. He was absolutely dumbstruck with his current situation. Thankfully, the awkward moment was interrupted when his brother, Dean, cut into the middle of the conversation with a loud chuckle.  
  
“Hey, Gabe, this is my brother I was telling you about the other day.” Dean addressed Gabe while nodding to his younger kin.  
  
“Oh, so you’re Sammy?” Gabe winked, licking his lips in an oh-so-suggestive manner.  
  
“Um, yes, I’m Sam.” Sam stammered to get out.  
  
“Looks like I’ve got myself quite a catch, huh?” Gabe began pulling on the rope lead, forcing Sam closer to the bar. “Have a seat.”  
  
Sam obediently reclaimed his spot on the bar stool and watched as the petite cowboy began to crawl over and across the bar top. He couldn’t help but stare in awe at the perfectly proportioned features slithering their way onto his lap.  
  
“You know what they say; ‘save a horse, ride a cowboy,’” Gabriel’s voice was husky in Sam’s ear. Sam could feel his cock start to tent under his already tight trousers.  
  
Dean could obviously see Sam’s undeniable infatuation with Gabe. He gave his younger brother a wink and took off back toward the dance floor to meet with Castiel. Sam was left alone and speechless with a half-naked cowboy straddling his growing erection. Shit.  
  
“Big guy, I see.” Gabe teased as he began to rock back and forth, and up and down on Sam’s lap.  
  
Sam gripped the counter’s edge on either side of Gabe with both hands and gripped hard. Gabe continued to tease, keeping his rhythmic motion while he barraged Sam with long, wet kisses over his neck and lips. Sam’s hands slowly began to move from their place on the counter to the smooth bare skin of the cowboy’s hips.  
  
Gabe leaned in close to Sam, removing his left palm from Sam’s shoulder and brushed away the shaggy hair that covered the taller man’s ear, “Wanna take this upstairs?”  
  
Sam’s eyes bugged out of their sockets for a second before he could respond, “Hell yes.” He sounded confident and sure.  
  
Gabe bucked up, tossing his head back and waving his hat in the air, “Yee-haw!”  
  
Gabe lifted himself from Sam’s lap and retook his hold on the rope lead, causing Sam to rise as well.  
  
“You’re in for the long haul, Sam. I’m going to ride you all night long.”


	4. Sweet Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denny + Blood Drinking

Like a serpent slithering toward its next meal, Benny approached Dean from behind; catching him by surprise. The younger of the two jumped in shock when met with the contact of bear-like hands taking hold of his slender hips. Dean squirmed in Benny’s grasp, trying to wriggle himself enough to turn around and face the taller man.  
  
Dean, while standing on the deck with only a striped sailor top covering his hickey-covered chest, looked up at the vampire and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Benny’s scruffy jaw. Dean playfully bit along the elder’s jawline, making sure to pinch the skin just enough to leave a reddening swell after release. Benny couldn’t help but chuckle at the ticklish sensation his young companion was causing him.  
  
“Sugah, you gotta bite harder to get to the good stuff.” Benny teased, causing his Adam’s apple to bob with his words, “But I suspect you don’t got the right equipment for that pleasure, now do ya?”  
  
The salty air of the fresh ocean morning blew through Dean’s sandy blonde hair. Benny couldn’t help but sniff in the alluring scent of his boy and his oceanic home. Dean smelled like passion and comfort rolled into one sweet little freckle-covered package.  
  
Without another word, Benny lowered his hands behind Dean, placing his palms directly on the perfectly rounded globes of Dean’s ass and lifted the smaller man into the air. Dean, acting on instinct, decidedly wrapped his perfectly fitted bowlegs around the vampire torso and silently agreed to whatever game Benny was intending to instigate. As Benny walked  
  
“You sure are a real treat.” Benny purred as he approached the only bed on their private boat.  
  
Benny bent forward, leaning over the bed and setting Dean’s weight against the cushioned duvet. Dean unhooked his legs and uncrossed his arms that were snuggly in place around Benny’s thick neck. Leaving his legs partially opened and bent upward, Dean moved his hands nearer to his southern regions. His fingers began to explore his own body, one hand moving in and out of his well-lubed hole while the other hand palmed his half-hard cock and began to tug. His eyes were half-lidded, darkening the seaweed-green irises all the more.  
  
“Need you.” Dean moaned, parting his lush swollen lips.  
  
“I’m right here, Baby.” Benny crawled onto the bed, placing himself between the space of Dean’s bent and parted legs. Benny knelt on the bedspread, lowering his upper body so that his face could make close contact with the inside of Dean’s thighs.  
  
“Let me show you how to do this right.” Benny purred, opening his mouth and sinking his sharpened fangs into the soft, sensitive skin of Dean’s pale inner thigh.  
  
Dean’s breath hitched on impact, his chest raised with his gasp. Benny began sucking at the thigh, pulling in the flowing warm blood from Dean’s veins. Crimson beads ran down the porcelain skin, dripping onto and staining the white feather down duvet beneath them.  
  
“Wanna feel you more.” Dean begged, spreading his unattended leg even further away as to make more room for his large-bodied, blood-sucking partner. All the while Dean’s hands still remained firmly in the place along his hole and cock.  
  
Benny picked up a sloppier sucking motion, causing loud slurps of draining blood to spill from his mouth. Without looking for direction, the vampire’s hand escaped to the location of Dean’s where it gripped roughly at his now hard member. As he continued to drink his treat, Benny helped follow the rhythmic motions of the pull and tug that Dean had set his pace to.  
  
Suddenly, like a freshly sparked match, Dean’s release exploded from his tip, completely covering their hands and Benny’s shoulder in hot come. Dean panted through his orgasm, riding the waves of pleasure and euphoria until he came back down from the high to see Benny was no longer drinking. Instead, Benny now leaned over Dean’s lax and sated body; his blue eyes shown with desire.  
  
“S’good.” Dean slurred, raising himself into a sitting position on the bed with Benny still placed between his legs.  
  
“Told you I’d show you how to git’ it done right.” The vampire bent down for a lazy kiss, “How about you try now?”  
  
Dean goofily grinned; nodding his head in anticipation of what he knew was to come. Dean rose to his knees and assumed his new position of sitting in Benny’s lap. Now chest to chest, Dean tilted himself closer over the vampire’s come-covered shoulder and began to bite down. Dean started sucking and chewing at the flavor of his seed until it was completely cleaned from the surface of the vampire’s skin.  
  
“Now that was a sweet treat.” Benny hummed, stroking his hand over Dean’s exposed lumbar.  
  
Dean could only nod in agreement.


	5. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel + shower masturbation

Releasing a breath of relief, Dean scraped his dull nails along his shampooed scalp; short hair bristling between the spaces of his fingers. The hot beads of water fell downward from the showerhead onto his aching back, causing the flesh to blush from the heat.  
  
Closing his eyes, he allowed his hands to wander south to grip his length. Pictures of angels flashed through his mind; splashes of deep blue overtook the monochromatic scenery. The imagined sound of floating wings played as music as he teased himself into submission.  
  
With his other hand, he reached back and fingered himself open, allowing the hot water to spill along the rim of his entrance. Dean’s hands fondled and tugged, causing him to release wanton moans of pleasure while his head was flung back with clenched eyes in a loss of self-induced ecstasy.  
  
Just as he was about to give into his much needed release, the rhythm in his head ceased as he felt unexpected hands take hold of his hips. Dean’s eyes snapped open as he cocked his head forward, allowing him to catch sight of the deep blue eyes that held an intense and rather intimate view of him. Dean blinked twice to make certain this wasn’t a part of his envisioned fantasy, but the blue angel-gaze never disappeared.  
  
“Cas…” his rough voice stuttered, barely audible through the rain-sound vibrations of the shower.  
  
The angel leaned forward and caught his lips in a quick, passionate kiss before resting his hand over Dean’s length.  
  
“Hush.” The angel whispered against Dean’s nape.


	6. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincest + deaf!Dean

            Sam placed his fingers along Dean’s hips; spread wide to cover as much skin as possible. Sam was lying flat on his back with Dean sitting atop his lap. Both brothers were on the motel bed and completely stripped of their clothing.

            Sam looked up at Dean as he felt his older brother tap one finger to his solid chest. Both of Dean’s index and middle fingers curled on top of each other before he slid his hands from right to left.

            _Ready?_ Dean asked Sam.

            Sam nodded in response, “Yeah, Dean.”

            Dean slowly lifted himself onto his knees, hovering just above Sam’s exposed and erect cock. Gently, Dean sank himself down onto Sam’s erect member; his well-lubricated hole stretched open in invitation to the welcome fullness Dean was overcome with. Dean lowered himself inch by inch until Sam was fully sheathed inside Dean’s channel; his swollen balls touching the rim to Dean’s entrance.

            “Ride me.” Sam whispered making certain his mouth was in full view of his deaf brother; his lips forming clear motions.

            Dean grinned at the command, moving both arms forward and in a gun-slinging motion while blowing a small breeze through his parted lips.

            _I’ll be your cowboy, Sammy._ Dean signed, beginning his steady pace in rocking back and forth; up and down.

            Sam gripped the edges of the motel duvet, grinding his fingers into the soft fabric as he watched Dean take on the salacious role. He made short, shallow thrusts forward to meet Dean’s sweet spot every time Dean pulled away slightly, causing Dean to release soundless gasps every time Sam hit his target.

            Dean shook with pleasure, his limbs going lax and numb from an overload of endorphins. Dean’s plump lips parted, creating the picture of sin. Sam quickened his thrusting at the sight; enticed now to see those lips be put to use.

            The older brother bounced wildly on Sam’s erection; his rounded cheeks split open wide and jiggling slightly with the motion. Dean took one final fast slide down onto Sam’s cock and paused when he felt Sam hit his gland with just the right amount of power. Sam spilled his seed, soaking Dean’s insides with the hot, sticky cream of his deepest affections.

            _Sammy!_ Dean’s lips formed; no words coming to voice.

            “Come on, Dean…” Sam panted, trying to keep his focus on his older brother.

            Dean threw his head back in a fit of ecstasy, absorbing the gratifying sensation of his newly reached orgasm. Sam watched as Dean parted those lush lips again, this time releasing a low moan of pleasure; unheard to Dean’s deaf ears. Sam loved it when he could get his brother to ‘speak’ for him.

            The two rode down from their orgasms together; Dean slumped on top of Sam, resting his head against Sam’s sweat-covered chest. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s upper body and pulled him close, relishing the gentle moment they were able to share together. They breathed heavily, trying desperately to catch their breath.

Dean watched as Sam’s chest rose and fell with every intake of air; he could feel the steady thumping of his brother’s heart beneath his fingertips. Dean shifted his head to the side, placing his ear directly above Sam’s heart. Closing his eyes, Dean focused on the beating.

            After a moment, Dean looked up at his brother and smiled widely; his lips stretched back to show the line of his white teeth. Dean took his right hand and tapped his index finger against his ear. Dean then took both of his hands and placed them over his heart; bending both index fingers above his chest before he waved both hands in the shape of a heart and smacked the back of his left palm three times.

            _I can hear your heartbeat._ Dean said.

            Sam chuckled lightly, “I’m sure you probably can, Dean,” Sam reached one of his hands out to place along the side of Dean’s jaw, “You’ve got me turning into a mess down here. I’m out of breath and my heart is beating like a drum.”

            _You look like a mess._ Dean’s fingers spoke instead of his lips.

            "Only for you.” Sam pulled his brother down to claim his lips with a passionate kiss.

            Dean held out one hand; both middle and ring finger bent into the palm while the remaining three fingers stood erect.

            _I love you._


	7. Bursting at the Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An edited and refined version of my original fill of SPN Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> "Dean has always been a breast man so of course omega!Dean would end up with a massive rack.
> 
> Dean filled out with his first pregnancy and his breasts have become more engorged with each subsequent one. Dean loves his chest. It's size can cause discomfort and he can't go without support but unlike stories where they have a dingy sports bra Dean likes to put his on display, sometimes he'll even delay pumping just to look extra engorged. They are also very sensitive and Sam loves to play with and worship them in bed. He licks, sucks, nibbles and fucks them.
> 
> Bonus if Dean is pregnant again."

            Dean watched intently as the two massive, pale, flesh-tone knockers bounced up and down; the two jiggling uncontrollably as they collided with each other at the center, ultimately forcing both to separate and spread across the chest that supported them. The two things were gargantuan in size, nearly measuring in at an outstanding g-cup. He could see the blossoming beginnings of heavy, white liquid pearls collecting at the tips of the blush-pink nipples.

            He was getting himself all hot and bothered as he began to toy with the rosy buds, swiping his fingers tenderly over the sensitive tips and provoking more milk to surface from the ducts. He dug his palms hungrily into the flesh; gripping at the jiggling mounds, he watched as the flesh drained of its healthy color and turned into a burning white shade. When he released his hold, the tits bounced happily in place; two greedy handprints covering the expanse of skin were left behind.

            “Dean, hurry up in there!” Sam pounded his fist against the bathroom door, effectively interrupting Dean and his private boob-fest.

            Turning away from the mirror, Dean sent his razor-sharp glare toward the door, as if it could somehow reach his brother through the thin wooden barrier, “Hold your damn horses, Sam!”

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes with annoyance as he bent down to pick the lavender laced bra off of the tiled floor. He slipped the thin adjustable straps over his bare arms, making sure to contain the underside of his large breasts in the defined cup of the well-designed garment. Once his chest was strapped in place, he snapped the hooks on the back of the bra.

He glanced back to the full-length mirror to take another gander at his evolving form. He saw his irresistible cleavage resting within the cradle of his lingerie with its well defined furrow dipping low and creating a ‘v’ shape below his collar bone. Resting beneath his cleavage was the indisputable pooch of belly that started growing larger by the day around five months ago—all thanks to Sam, of course.

This would be the third child he’d be having with the sasquatch within the timespan of four years. The first time Sam had managed to knock him up was during one of Dean’s unexpected heats; the omega had happened to forget to take his heat suppressants that day. Sam’s decided to keep him bred, filled, and plump ever since—not that Dean’s complaining too much. Sure, his new rack can get painfully heavy and can pose as a burden while on hunts, but has overall brought more enjoyment to everyone in the ever-growing Winchester family.

Sam loves watching Dean grow heavy with mother’s milk, cushioning their infant offspring close to his chest as they suckle the sweet milky nectar. When the kids aren’t using them, Sam also loves playing with them in bed; he’ll often squeeze and suck them, tug and twist them as he watches shivers run through Dean’s spine. The alpha in Sam found it nearly impossible to keep his hands off of Dean’s expanding belly and chest; he could be found fondling the soft tissue at any time throughout the day.

Due to the awkward weight that was added thanks to his ever-burgeoning chest, Dean had made it a habit to wear bras to help with support. He had originally started out with basic nude-shade sports bras he’d pick up at the convenience store, but soon changed his fashion sense to fit Sam’s acquired taste of fine lingerie. He had caught Sam eyeing the mannequin figures in the omega-lingerie stores as they walked past them in the shopping malls during Dean’s first pregnancy. Because of Sam’s piqued interest in the fancy articles, Dean now dressed himself in elaborate lace and tulle, rhinestones and ribbons, frills and padding all for the hopes of pleasing his alpha.

With a final adjustment, tugging the wire of his bra into place, Dean gave himself a reassuring smile through his reflection as he paraded out of the small bathroom in nothing but a lavender lace set of bra and g-string

.           Dean sashayed his way over to the large king-sized bed and crawled on top of the covers, lifting himself onto the mattress from the side of the baseboard. Sam, immediately sniffing the air to find the scent of a horny omega nearing him, turned his attention away from his book and up at the salacious, inviting sight before him.

            “Hey there, gorgeous.” Dean winked as he crawled forward on all fours, his knockers bounced back and forth, swaying with every move of his shoulders.

            “Mmm, come to Daddy.” Sam hummed; he reached his giant mitts out to grab the uncovered portion of Dean’s tits, kneading his fingertips into their soft, supple flesh.

            Dean wandered his way up the length of the bed slowly until he was sitting directly over top of Sam’s hard crotch. With one hand, Sam continued to grope at the flesh of Dean’s chest while his other free hand slid to Dean’s back.

            “Why do you tease me like this?” Sam nipped at Dean’s neck, leaving a trail of playful hickies behind.

            Dean grinned at Sam, obviously mocking the alpha’s impatience for not getting instant gratification, “‘Cause it makes me feel pretty, Sammy.”

            “Fuck if you aren’t the prettiest omega I’ve ever seen.” Sam growled, his fingers still toying with the hooks of Dean’s bra. “Perfect packaging n’ all. Looks like you’re bursting at the seams.”

            “Mmm, only for you. Wanna be a pretty omega for you, baby.” Dean purred, leaning further into the alpha’s body heat.

            Sam finally managed to unlatch the last hook of Dean’s bra, sending the two connecting straps snapping into a more relaxing position. Sam moved his fingers beneath the supporting wire of the bra, his skin brushing against Dean’s sensitive flesh as he began to gingerly remove the covering fabric.

            The bra fell, landing between Dean and Sam. Now without any further obstruction for Sam to work around, the alpha began to play with the omega’s bountiful endowments. Sam watched as the omega and his chest bounced wildly up and down, and side to side, all while riding the covered erection of the alpha’s cock.

            “Need to fuck your pretty titties.” Sam groaned.

            Sam hastily wriggled himself free from the covers and clutched his hot n’ hard cock firmly in his hand before lubing it up with his spit. He lowered Dean onto his back, his chest now aligned with Sam’s hovering member above the furrow. Sam dipped himself low into the lacuna between Dean’s mounds and began rubbing himself off between the jiggling masses.

            “Can’t wait to fill you up again after this one’s born.” Sam panted, grinding himself hard and fast against Dean’s chest; his release spilled momentarily after, spraying the plain of Dean’s face. His cum painted Dean’s cheeks and lips, effectively hiding the omega’s burning blush-stained cheeks.

            “So pretty covered in white—like a beautiful bride.” Sam purred, leaning back and squeezing Dean’s perky nipples; he watched as the first droplets of milk squirted from the tips.

            “Sammy!” Dean moaned with pleasure, his body roiled with stimulation.

            “So full, just for me, huh?” Sam squeezed harder, catching the cool spray of milk on his tongue with each squeeze.

            “Don’t…” Dean panted, trying to back his heavy chest away from his alpha, “Wanna be bursting for you.”

            Sam chuckled lightly before answer, “Dean, I think you already are.” Sam released his grasp on Dean’s buds and watched with amusement as the tears of milk began to freely stream from the enlarged nipples—no teasing necessary.


	8. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denny + belly!kink

            A rough hand kneaded the soft padding of Dean’s belly. Dean jerked awake at the touch; he came to on his back; his legs were parted, as an assumed and very open invitation for the vampire that was currently rubbing his middle to loom between. Dean’s blonde eyelashes fluttered open, clearing the sleep-dust from the corners of his candy apple green eyes.

            “Good mornin’, sugah.” Benny purred as he flattened his palm against Dean’s stomach; his index and thumb fingers carefully outlining the dip of Dean’s bellybutton.

            With a slow stretch of his arms lifting above his head and an accompanied a wide yawn, Dean lifted his head and smiled, “What the hell are you doing down there?”

            Dean’s arms came down from their extended position and came to rest on Benny’s head; his fingers ran through the vampire’s thin brown hair. Benny lowered his head toward the expanse of Dean’s skin; his lips met with the most outstretched section of Dean’s slight paunch. A warm tickle of pleasure coursed through Dean’s system the second the vampire’s lips dropped a series of light kisses across his sensitive abdomen.

            “Just love’n this beautiful belly of yours.”

            Dean instantly blushed, slightly ashamed that he indeed had a bit of a pooch growing on his once well-toned frame. The freckled man pouted; Dean’s amaranth-shade bottom lip stuck out in an almost pornographic manner, causing Benny to grin all the more.

            “Don’t remind me—I really need to lay off those Doritos.” Dean sighed as he flopped his head back onto the pillow and stared up at the white crown moulding of the ceiling.

            “Oh no you don’t, baby. You’re perfect just like this. Gotta keep feedin’ the belly-baby.”

            “Yeah, right.” Dean huffed; his stomach growled a few seconds later. Dean was sometimes annoyed over the fact that the vampire had taken to calling Dean’s expanding middle his ‘belly-baby’ ever since Dean started piling on the junk-food-induced pounds, but he usually just played along with the running joke to humor Benny.

            “Looks like the baby’s hungry.” Benny chuckled with his deep voice.

            Benny quickly jolted forward and plowed the whole of his face against Dean’s stomach. The vampire puckered his lips and blew a giant raspberry into the crevice of bare skin. Dean’s eyes widened and his lips parted to release a burst of laughter; his hands scrambled from the place atop Benny’s head to the vampire’s shoulders, struggling helplessly at trying to push him away.

            “Stop it, you belly-sucking vermin!” Dean howled; he tried to twist and turn in Benny’s hold but could not escape the vampire’s working tongue and lips.

            “Mmmm.” Benny purred devilishly as he wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man’s waist, “The perfect mornin’ snack.”

            Dean pawed at Benny’s chest, pushing fruitlessly at the man’s bulk; he smiled like a child the entire time, “Well you won’t like it when this ‘perfect mornin’ snack’ turns into an entire four course meal!”

            Benny raised his head at Dean’s comment and eyed the man carefully, “Don’t be such a queen,” The vampire scoffed.

            “I swear, you keep talkin’ to me like that and I’ll keep stuffin’ away those pies and burgers,” Dean rolled his eyes, “Go ahead, just watch as I become the ‘queen’ of laziness; eating away at all of our home’s provisions and taking up all of your couch space.”

            The vampire smiled wide at the hilariously tempting thought.

            “And when you come to me and say, ‘Oh, sugah, when did you get so big,’ I’ll simply say, ‘When you started calling this flabby thing connected to my gut beautiful!’” Dean joked; his laugh was hearty and filled the air like a warm spring song making his stomach jiggle with the motion.

            Benny crawled forward—his head lingering just above Dean’s face—and gave the hunter the biggest shit-eating grin he’d ever conjured up, “You know I’d love you regardless of how big you got; it’s just more of you for me to love.”

            “Shut your sweet talkin’ and touch me.” Dean ordered with an air of humor, tilting his head up for a kiss on the lips as he lead Benny’s wandering hand to his more southern regions. Their lips connected; smashed together with radiant sparks of lust flying in all directions.

            “Whatever you say, my queen.” The vampire whispered as he dived down for another session of tongue-twisters.


	9. This Won't Be Our Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of my fill for SPN Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> "John thinks he is a lucky, lucky man. He has not just one, but two omega mates. Better than that- they're willing to 'play' with each other for his enjoyment. He thinks they're both just so hot for him they'll do anything he asks.
> 
> In reality- he's even worse than your typical knothead Alpha. Dean and Cas just tolerate him because they have no choice. They were both sold to him by their families when they were under ten (though John didn't knot them until they were twelve- John thinks this pretty much makes him a saint btw). Yeah, there are heats he has to take care of for them, but other than that they hate sex with him.
> 
> Dean and Cas are in love with each other. No matter what John thinks about it being a display for his benefit, thy're making love to each other. If they can get him to come jerking off without touching either of them, that's an awesome benefit."

            John strolled in; the motel room door opened wide, showing off the room and all of its contents—omegas and all. Both of the man’s mates were sprawled out on the motel sofa, curled into each other’s arms and lapping at each other’s collared necks; tiny nibble marks were peppered over each of the omegas’ pale skin. The young boys’ hands roamed over the other’s body, searching out new and fun pleasure centers; the scent of their arousal was obvious as it filled the heavy air of the room. John was hard in his pants instantly.

            Two years ago John had purchased his first omega mate, a small blonde and freckled 12-year-old boy with the most beautiful forest-green eyes, from an omega trade market. The boy’s family was too poor, and so decided to sell their newly presented omega-son for means of compensation. The boy had been very shy at first; he always flinched at John’s touch, and would always seem to be in a depressed mood of sorts. To help remedy this, John decided two months after his initial purchase to bring another omega mate into his family—that’s when he purchased the 13-year-old omega with the tasty chapped lips and innocent blue eyes.

            Since bringing the older omega home, the younger of the two had taken a liking toward the other; they could almost always be found intertwined with each other’s bodies in some sinful manner. Obviously, it appeared as though both boys were pleased and very thankful for John having united the two of them; for allowing them to both become his beautiful omegas and completing their family. John loved how his two young mates always displayed their thanks for his enjoyment.

            Closing the door, John quietly walked into the room—not wanting to disturb his horny mates—and quickly undid his pants fly. His hand dashed its way into the warmth of his boxers and searched out his hard, leaking member. Gripping it firmly in his palm, he began to impatiently jerk himself off to the sight that was unfolding before him.

            The boy whose collar read ‘Castiel’ was working his thin, delicate fingers into the wet, glistening space of the other omega’s—Dean’s—greedy cunt. Gentle panting and whimpers escaped Dean’s sinfully pink, parted lips; his spit spilled from the corners, unable to keep it in. Dean raised his hands and grabbed for Castiel’s softened chest, and he squeezed his grip to stimulate the blue-eyed boy’s hardening nipples, causing Castiel to cry out with a loud moan.

            “Dean!” The smaller omega’s entire body shivered at Dean’s skillful touch.

            Dean only responded by lifting his head and taking a suctioning hold onto Castiel’s Adam’s apple with his mouth; his teeth dug into the pale skin ever so slightly. The blonde omega sucked the boy’s skin hungrily until it turned into an obscene trail of hickies.

            John’s cock dribbled with beads of pearly white slipping from the small slit at the head, leaking onto his fingertips. The man grunted with pleasure; the sensation of his own come acting as a lubricant for his jerking only enhanced the enjoyment of the show in front of him.

            The alpha’s low grunt could be heard through the room, alerting the playful omegas of their master’s return. Both of the boys on the sofa stilled and opened their eyes wide in the direction of the sound; their gaze was met by the sight of John getting off to the fast motion of his own hand. A slight smile spread across Dean’s expression when he saw that his alpha was taking care of himself—it was less work for the omegas to do, and Lord knew how much they hated to be near their alpha, let alone touch him in that way.

            Dean and Castiel, in fact, absolutely hated their alpha-mate, John. Sure, they had to endure his presence and knot during their much dreaded heats, but other than that they couldn’t stand to be in the same room with him. He was a total pig through and through; collaring the both of them and making them walk barefoot in the streets with nothing but the traditional white omega-tunics overtop of their hidden lace panties. They never shared much respect for an alpha that had to go to market to get an omega mate.

            It was also true that alphas and omegas were supposed to have a natural inclination to mate and breed with each other, but neither Dean nor Castiel seemed to have that common biological drive that should’ve been shared with their omega brethren. Despite their natural biology, the two omegas were actually madly in love with each other; both were equally defective when it came to alpha-triggered arousal. It hadn’t taken long until the two found ultimate pleasure and comfort while in each other’s company. They had become their own safe place when seeking refuge from their Neanderthal-like master. So unbeknownst to their alpha, the boys were actually making love to each other, and not simply putting on a show for John’s entertainment—this wasn’t _Omega x Omega: Fun Times in Fantasyland_ , after all.

            “Keep going.” John growled through his gritted teeth; his eyes burned with focus on the two adolescent forms on the motel furniture.

            The boys both nodded in unison and continued their game of touching each other’s soft places, more than happy to coincide with the alpha’s request. Castiel shifted, positioning himself above Dean with his ass in the air—more near Dean’s begging mouth. The dark-haired boy straddled Dean’s chest; bending over ever so slightly to offer a full invitation to invade the tantalizing domain of his perfectly pert ass.

            Dean leaned forward, and like a starving dog, he nuzzled his nose and lips between the globes of Castiel’s ass and began to eat out the older boy’s tight pussy. Dean prodded his tongue inside the heat of Castiel’s channel; he sloppily slurped at the dripping slick before it reached the boy’s inner thighs. Castiel moaned with pleasure.

            Castiel scooped down and sucked in Dean’s rather small, yet still hard cock into his own mouth, pushing it past and between his parted chapped lips. Castiel’s taste buds were greeted by the salty-sweet sensation of Dean’s dripping, creamy release—he was never good at holding it in for very long.

            Dean’s eyes flew open as he breathed out hot and husky, “Ahh!”

            John nearly spurted his seed everywhere at hearing the salacious melody. His fingers tightened at once, but he was unable to contain the stream for much longer; a fountain of hot come pulsed through his cock, staining his pants and stomach, and painting the carpet with cream.

            “Fuck!” John shouted at the top of his lungs; eyes rolling into the back of his head.

            Castiel continued to hump himself against the length of Dean’s smooth abdomen as the alpha discovered the mess he had created. John looked down at himself and shook his head; he stripped out of his jeans and boxers, and set them on the kitchenette’s counter.

            Looking over at his still-frisky mates, John said, “I’m going to wash up,” he nodded his head toward the bathroom door, “By the time I’m done I expect you to be finished. I want you to clean this mess with your yearning little tongues—make sure to get every single drop.”

            “Yes, alpha.” The omegas answered in a flat, unemotional tone.

            “Maybe if you’re good little boys, I’ll even give you a treat later.” John grinned from the bathroom doorway before closing it behind him.

            Coming down from their high, Castiel scooted off of Dean to sit himself beside the other omega. Dean and Castiel gave each other a knowing look of disgust as they rolled their eyes.

            Dean’s hand slid over to take hold of Castiel’s and whispered, “We’ll get out of here one day. This won’t be our life forever.”

            Castiel’s huge blue eyes looked up at the freckled omega as he tilted his head, “Promise?”

            Dean gingerly kissed the top of Castiel’s forehead and nodded, “I promise.”


	10. Don't Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fill for SPN Kink Meme Prompt:
> 
> "Not all omegas develop breasts during pregnancy, some start to develop after they have had their first heat. Dean ends up being an early bloomer. This doesn't fit in to John's image of a perfect soldier and Dean ends up binding his breasts more often than not. By the time that Dean is 19 he's very well developed. John is around even less and Dean takes to letting the girls out. One day when 15 year old Sam comes home and walks in on Dean massaging his sore, large breasts, one thing ends up leading to another and the tension that's been between them for years ends with them having sex.
> 
> Dean ultimately becomes pregnant which leads to his large breasts becoming even bigger to the point where he couldn't bind even if he wants to, and he doesn't. All he wants is Sam touching and sucking them, especially when they swell even more with milk."

                It started when he was 14, when his once under-developed, average-omega-sized chest grew. What happened wasn’t just a basic growth spurt; it wasn’t something as simple as young alpha’s chest barreling outward to showcase their muscles. Oh no, what happened to Dean Winchester was by far worse.

            They say that there’s only 5% of the population of male omegas that develop mature breast tissue prior to their first pregnancy, and unfortunately Dean happened to be a part of that small percentile. During his earlier years of high school, shortly after presenting as an omega, Dean experienced one of the most humiliating transformations of his known life.

            He remembered waking up one morning with sore, swollen nipples. The flesh around the darkened areolas was puffy and sensitive to the touch. The poor boy had assumed it was a minor growth spurt, perhaps even a hormonal imbalance that his body would figure out and fix within a few days. Unluckily for Dean, the soreness never faded, but rather increased.

            His chest gradually morphed into the occupied space of two baseball-sized tits over the passing year, causing increased bullying and embarrassment. When he first presented as an omega, Dean had been disappointed. He knew that John was ashamed to call him his son because omegas were considered weak and submissive, unlike the alpha-sturdy children his father was attempting to raise. At his father’s insistence, Dean was told to lie about his secondary gender, making it so that he could at least still hide the truth from his peers and strangers. He allowed everyone to believe that he was instead a neutral beta, and thankfully his family were the only ones that knew the actual truth behind Dean’s weakness. Boy was he never more wrong.

            Dean would come home from school with red cheeks and wet eyes; he would try to hide his tears as best as possible. The bullies at his school gave him a rough time with name-calling and discrimination all because of his gender that was slowly being brought to everyone’s attention thanks to the unwelcomed gifts of puberty. He tried to stay strong for his little brother; he wanted so desperately to prove to his brother and father that he wasn’t a weak and helpless crybaby omega like everyone thought that he was. Dean wanted to show that he was still the older brother—Sam’s brave protector.

            It wasn’t just the bullies at school that made Dean feel worse about his body’s situation, his family had made him feel like shit, too. His dad and brother would give him weird looks at dinner; Sam most often avoided eye contact with his him for fear of an awkward moment arising. It was the taboo subject of the Winchester household—how everyone was surprised and disappointed by what Dean was biologically becoming. His father had raised both him and Sam as if they would both present as strong alphas once they hit puberty. He had turned the brothers into the ‘perfect soldiers’ by forcing them to train and exercise around a rigorous schedule.

            Once his dad, John, had discovered the truth about Dean’s growing gifts, he had flipped his lid. He went on an entire rant stating how much of a ‘bitch’ Dean was becoming, and how it would only get in the way of their family business.

            Dean ran away from the room that night, decidedly leaving his younger brother in the care of their father. If the little runt couldn’t look Dean in the eye because he was afraid to acknowledge their growing differences, then fine, he would show both of them that he can still be the same Dean he was before.

Dean wound up finding a specialized omega underwear shop in town and bought himself a well-fitting chest binder that effectively flattened and concealed his still-growing breasts. He came home the next morning wearing it; John gave him a slight nod and never mentioned anything about his body getting in their way again. His chest went unnoticed among his family; everyone brushed it under the table and decided to ignore it. Sam continued to slip past Dean, altogether avoiding closeness and communication with the omega; he claimed to be too busy studying at the library or impressing friends that he’d never see again in two months’ time.

            The next school the Winchesters enrolled in didn’t even suspect Dean of being an omega because he had chosen to wear his binder all the time. The beta and omega girls all had crushes on him, and even the jock-types wanted to be friends with him. No one bullied him anymore since he started keeping his secret, since he started to be normal. Dean was able to graduate high school without anyone ever suspecting he was anything except for what he claimed to be.

            It wasn’t until a year after Sam had finally presented as an alpha, when he was 15 that John left the brothers alone for several weeks. Their dad had gone on a cross-country hunt for a nest of vampires in Florence, Oregon, thus effectively leaving behind his omega and alpha son to wait through the scorching summer weather of southern Georgia.

            All had been fine and dandy after John left; both Dean and Sam kept to themselves mostly. Sam would spend most of his time studying in the town’s library that was only a few blocks away from their ratty motel, and Dean would spend the afternoons watching Spanish Telenovelas and prepping their weapons. Their consistent pattern continued until the eighth day of John’s absence, when the humid, hot temperature had taken a turn for the worst.

            Dean was relaxing on the double-sized bed atop the stained comforter watching the television when a sudden wave of heat struck him. His body broke out into an uncontrollable sweat, causing salty liquid to drip over every crevice of his body. His breathing was heavy and his lungs were aching from the added restraint of his binder; his clothing was beyond uncomfortable at this point.

            Looking around to check the time to make sure that Sam wasn’t due back for another hour, Dean decided to take off his white, sticky wife beater, and the proceeded to unlatch his binder. The second his binder was freed, a rush of cool, refreshing air blew over Dean’s sweat-soaked tits. They bounced freely with their gumdrop-sized nipples resting atop large, perky mounds of flesh.

            “Bout time you girls got some attention.” Dean sighed as he waved his hands against his chest in a fanning motion; he massaged the undersides of the swollen mounds as to relieve some of the achiness brought on by the restriction and heat.

            He decided to lie back down on the bed after grabbing a new can of cold beer from the mini-fridge. Dean’s body was completely uncovered except for the thin layer of boxers that he was too lazy to pull off. The hot, humid air with the mixture of the motel’s AC unit contributed to a refreshing atmosphere, causing Dean to wander into a pleasant rhythm while massaging his sore, heated breasts; he let his eyes drift shut.

            Dean came to alertness the second he heard the motel door shut with a loud slam. His eyes jolted open only to find his brother standing by the door in front of his bed staring at him with those fox-tilted hazel eyes. Dean immediately rolled over on his stomach and tried to bury himself under the loads of covers out of pure mortification at being caught with his boobs hanging out; Dean had hoped that the damn runt had totally forgotten that Dean was an omega with a D-cup chest.

            “Dean?” Sam stepped closer to Dean’s bed; his voice was steady and calm. The omega was effectively hidden under the comforter by the time Sam was at the edge of the bed.

            “Hmm?” Dean mumbled from under the covers.

            “What are you doing?”

            “Go away, Sam.” Dean groaned.

            Sam was unmoving from his place beside Dean’s bed.

            “Go away!” the omega grumbled all the more.

            “What are you doing, Dean?” Sam asked again, slightly annoyed.

            A moment of silence passed.

            “Dean?” His brother’s tone took on a more concerned tone.

            “Sore.”

            “What’s sore?”

            Another moment of silence passed.

            “‘M chest.”

            Sam’s brows pulled into a puzzled expression.

            “Come out from under the covers, Dean.” Sam ordered with a very alpha-like and authoritative voice.

            Dean slowly untangled himself from the mess of bedding he was concealing himself under and dug his way to the top. When he surfaced, he sat up straight and held the blanket close to his chest to hide it from view. Sam sat next to him on top of the covers.

            “Why’re you sore?” Sam asked.

            Dean’s eyes lowered, his gaze rested atop his bulging chest beneath the blanket. Dean softly mumbled his response, “‘Cause ‘m too hot to wear m’ binder. It stings when I squish ‘em too tight.”

            It took Sam a minute to catch on to what Dean was saying, but when he did his mouth dropped open and his eyes bugged out of his skull in a very cartoon-like manner. Dean blushed all the more.

            “Can I see?” Sam asked his older brother as he reached out his awkward hands to tug at the masking cover.

            “You never wanted to see them before, why the hell now?” Dean snapped.

            “Please?” Sam pouted with his best puppy-dog eyes.

            Dean looked up, and his eyes were met by the innocent hazel of his pubescent brother’s. Still blushing, Dean leisurely nodded his approval and released his grip on the blanket.

            Sam tugged the blanket away to reveal two mammoth sized jugs that made up the expanse of Dean’s bountiful bosom. He cautiously reached out and grabbed hold of one of the soft, squishy mounds and kneaded it between his fingers.

            “Have they always been this big?” Sam asked with wonder.

            Dean nodded as he leaned into the young alpha’s touch, “Yeah, they’ve been growin’ since high school.”

            Sam’s second hand reached for the unoccupied breast and mimicked his other palm’s motion, “Why didn’t I ever notice before?”

            “Because I didn’t want you to.” Dean snapped.

            Sam stared Dean in the eye and tightened his clutch on the omega’s chest before growling, “Don’t hide them.”

            “But, Sam—”

            “No!” Sam nuzzled his face against one of the sweet nipples and flicked his tongue across its tip.

            “Sam, please stop. Dad won’t be happy if we—”

            “I don’t care about Dad,” Sam’s trunk rumbled with passion as he rolled himself atop Dean’s body, “I’m an alpha now, and I have every right to claim an omega.”

            Sam’s mouth found its way to Dean’s neck and bit down hard enough for a slight bubbling of blood to reach the skin’s surface.

            “I want you, Dean.” Sam purred, “Wanted you for a while, but I was trying to wait until I got older. Too scared you would find someone else n’ run away… I didn’t wanna get too close.”

            Sam breathed in Dean’s strong scent of growing arousal and slick.

            “But I come home to see you doing this shit and I can’t help but keep my hands off of you.” Sam swallowed the summit of Dean’s left breast and sucked hard, causing Dean’s body to shiver with want, “I always thought it was a shame to make you cover up, but now that I know this is the treasure that you’ve been hiding…” Sam’s voice tickled against Dean’s flesh.

            “Sammy…” Dean moaned as he parted his legs as an invitation for his brother. Yes, Sam was a small boy, but Dean knew he would soon grow into a strong, strapping alpha; the awkwardness of Sam’s too-big limbs and feet gave away the imminent maturation that was to come. Dean suspected that Sam would make a suitable mate—a mate that could appreciate him for who and what he was now that he saw the truth.

            “Want you in me.” Dean whimpered; he was starting to think that the weather wasn’t the only thing contributing to the heat he felt in the pit of his loins.

            “I wanna stuff you full with my knot, Dean.”

            The two brothers raced to undress each other as fast as possible, throwing their clothing and underwear aside on the motel carpet. Dean let his adolescent brother mount him within the heat of the moment. Their bodies braided together as their skin slid with the slick of their come and sweat. Sam had Dean moaning on his knot for the rest of the afternoon.

            A week later John returned from killing the nest of vampires to find his sons acting the total opposite of how he left them. Dean continued to follow Sam’s orders by not covering his chest with the binder, causing John to become flustered and enraged at the obvious show of defiance and gendered-weakness. Sam had confronted John after his return arrival about how Dean and he were mates, and how even though he was Dean’s alpha now, Dean was strong-willed enough to make his own decisions without having to worry about John’s backlash. It was a pretty bold task for a scrawny, 15-year-old alpha to stand up to his father, but Sam did it with a certain air of confidence and intimidation. John reluctantly accepted what had happened between his sons, realizing that he couldn’t keep his stubborn, old-fashioned ways going forever.

            Two years later when Sam reached his 17th birthday, Dean had discovered he was pregnant after having thrown up his breakfast for three months straight and no longer being able to fit into his favorite pair of jeans. The other dead giveaway was the fact that Dean’s boobs were growing again, equaling out to a close E-cup; they were enlarged and swollen with darkened halos circling his nipples. Dean also found that they would sometimes leak tiny streams of milk whenever he was in town and heard a baby cry. Dean found them to be incredibly annoying, but Sam absolutely loved playing with and sucking on them.

            “Lookin’ good, Dean.” Sam smiled, standing behind his omega-mate as he wrapped his arms over the slight bump of Dean’s belly.

            “At least you think so,” Dean fidgeted with his shirt some more, unable to get it to rest over his chest properly, “These things are such a pain!”

            “I think they’re delicious.” Sam’s voice was low and husky as he lifted up his brother’s shirt and popped one of his tits from the maternity bra to suck on. Warm drops of milk flooded Sam’s pallet, and the alpha continued to suck harder.

            Dean relaxed into Sam’s embrace and sighed, “That feels so much better. You have no idea.”

            “Whatever I can do to help.” Sam licked his lips as he began to drain the second nipple of its sweet treat, “Just can’t believe you’re gonna get even bigger.”

            “I know, don’t remind me,” Dean rolled his eyes, “I never thought I’d say that I would miss being a D-cup.”

            “At this rate you’ll never be that small again.” Sam licked the nipple dry and covered it up, “You know what they say about omegas’ chests only growing after pregnancy—you’d never be able to hide yours.”

            “Good thing I don’t have to anymore.” Dean leaned back to kiss Sam on the lips.

            “You’re so damn special, Dean.” Sam smiled at his mate.

            “I know.” Dean winked.


End file.
